


Neden?

by Natulcien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natulcien/pseuds/Natulcien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 ay boyunca Voldemort tarafından işkence görmüş ve tecavüze uğramış Hermione, hamile olduğunu öğrenir.</p><p>"Miradipity Prompt: Hermione ve Ron, Harry'e Hermione'nin hamile olduğunu söylerler."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neden?

Griydi. Ölüm döşeğindeki bir hastanın soluk benzi, hayatlarını çöplüklerde geçiren talihsizlerin tırnakları arasında biriken pislikler, sevdiklerini zamansız kaybeden orta yaşlı bir adamın erken ağarmaya başlamış saçları gibi. _Neden?_ Çamurla karışan karın hayatı zindan ettiği varoşların tekinsiz sokakları ve aynı varoşlarda gülmek nedir bilmeyenlerin yaşadığı apartmanların bacalarından sızan kömür ve bir parça odun dumanı kadar. _Neden?_ Sadece masumların kanlarının kıpkırmızı lekelediği kaldırımlar, her geçen gün hafızalardan bir parçası daha silinen güzel anıların sahibi şatonun taş duvarları, huzursuz uykular, mezar taşları ve çürümüş kemikler, deli bir zihinden akan hastalıklı düşünceler misali çarpık ve mide bulandırıcı. _Neden?_  Boğazları yırtıp, ciğerleri deşerek ruhları bedenlerinden ayıran şerefsiz bıçaklar, nefretle patlayan namlular ve bombalar ve barut ve demir ve mazot kokusu. _Neden?_ Arkalarında bıraktıkları bedeller yüzünden bu adi dünyada sonsuzluğa mahkum edilen ruhlar ve ruhların ümitsizlikleri kadar. Mutsuzluk, umutsuzluk kadar gri. _Neden?_

“Hermione!”

Voldemort’un dehşet verici suratı kadar griydi. _Neden ben?_

“Hermione!”

Aynadaki morarmış göz altı torbaları, dökülmüş ve yıpranmış saçları, o nahoş pembeliğini yitirmiş tenini sızlatan yaralar ve çatlaklarla dolu suretinden bir an olsun gözlerini ayırabilen Hermione, henüz yirmi yaşında olmasına rağmen adeta Prometheus’un işkencesini yüzyıllardır çekiyormuşçasına yorgun ve acıyan bedenini insan üstü bir güç kullanarak oturduğu sandalyeden kaldırmayı başardı. Ayaktaydı ama doğrulamıyordu, özgüveni, cesareti, yaşamı kırılmıştı, beli yamulmuştu, eğirilmişti, kamburdu. Danaus’un kızları misali sonsuza kadar taşımak zorunda olduğu yük altına ezilmişti. Görünmez bir güç tarafından her geçen gün yaşam enerjisinin bir parçası daha emiliyordu. Nefes aldığı her saniye ciğerleri yanıyor, içten içe kavrularak tükeniyor, ölüyordu.

Yüzüne sahte, çarpık ve zoraki yine de hala sevdiklerinin günlerini bir parça olsun aydınlatabilecek kadar güzel, hala sevdiklerinin uğruna kurban olacağını bildiği bir gülümseme yerleştirdi.

_Neden?_

Adının seslenildiği tarafa doğru döndüğünde, Ron’un açtığı kapıdan girip paltosunu vestiyere asan Harry’i gördü. Zilin çaldığını duymamıştı. _O zaman nasıl içinde büyüyen o ‘şeyin’ henüz çalışmaya başlamamış, hatta oluşmamış kalbinin atışlarını duyabiliyordu?_ Ron, çantasını boş koltuklardan birine bırakıp Hermione’ye doğru ilerleyen Harry’nin ardından kapıyı kapatıp, süngüledi. Alışkanlık. Hermione, tedirgin bir şekilde yaklaşan arkadaşına başını hafifçe aşağı yukarı hareket ettirerek, Harry’nin ona sarılmasına izin verdi.

2 hafta boyunca herhangi biri ona dokunmaya kalktığında, kendilerini yüz metre havada veya bir kurbağa olarak bulmuşlardı. Hermione’nin refleksleri ve yetenekleri hala yerindeydi, aklının aksine.

“Hermione.” demekle yetindi Harry. Nasılsın? diye sormadı. Nasılsın? diye sormuyordu, soramıyordu o günden beri. Vicdanını yaralayan suçluluk duygusunda boğuluyordu. Umursamıyor değil, katlanamazdı arkadaşının çektiği acıları ona anlatmayacak, anlatamayacak olmasına. Duymak istemiyordu Hermione’nin “Daha iyiyim.” diye yalan söylemesini. Daha iyi değildi Hermione, daha iyi olacaktı belki bir gün ama, bugün değil. Harry iç hesaplaşmalarını hallettiğinde “Nasılsın?” diye sorabilecekti belki bir gün, ama bugün değil. Hermione sadece “İyiyim.” diye yalan söyleyebilecek kadar daha iyi hissedebilecekti ve Harry buna inanacak kadar çok zaman geçmiş olacaktı üstünden, göz pınarları kuruyacak, yaralar kabuk bağlayacak, kabuslar azalacaktı belki bir gün.

Ama bugün değil.

_Neden ben?_

_Neden o?_

Hermione salonun göbeğine yerleştirilmiş iki koltuklardan birine yerleşirken, Harry de tam karşısındaki tekli berjere oturdu. Arkalarından gelen Ron, önce mutfağa uğrayıp, bir an sonra elinde bir çay tepsisiyle belirdi. Fincanları, koltukların ortasında kalan sehpanın üzerine bıraktı ve Hermione’nin yanına oturdu.

Kolunu, sevgilisinin omzuna atmadı.

Harry gözlerini önce yerdeki halının anlamsız desenlerine ardından da elinde tuttuğu çaya dikmişti. Derin sessizlikte, başını kaldırmaktan utanıyor, arkadaşlarıyla, özellikle de Hermione ile göz göe gelmekten korkuyordu. Harry çaresizdi. Arkadaşına destek olmak istiyor, ancak Hermione’ye her baktığında kadının morluklar ve kanlar içerisindeki ifadesiz suratı, acıdan tir tir titreyen çıplak vücudu zihninde canlanıyordu. Arkadan gelen kahkahaları duyuyordu. Voldemort’un zevkle titreyen bedenini hissediyordu. Harry rahatsızdı. Midesi bulanıyordu. Gitmek, bir saniye daha kalmak istemiyordu. Görmek, duymak istemiyordu. Sağır, kör olmak istiyordu _. O görüntüler başladığından beri ölmek istiyordu._ Bilmek istemiyordu.

_Neden o?_

Hermione biliyordu. Harry’nin bildiğini biliyordu. Harry’nin gördüğünü biliyordu. Harry’nin hissettiğini bilmiyordu.

“Sana söylememiz gereken bir şey var, Harry.” diyerek lafa girdi en sonunda Ron. Bu gergin bekleyiş, sanki hiç bir şey olmamış gibi sakince karşılıklı oturabilmeleri midesini bulandırmıştı. Belli ki o da bunu olabildiğince çabuk atlatmak istiyordu. Artık en yakın arkadaşının varlığından bile rahatsız oluyor, ondan tiksiniyordu. Zaten Hermione istemese, Harry’i çağırmazdı bile. Belki de kendisinden tiksiniyordu, çaresizliğinden ve güçsüzlüğünden. Adaletsizlikten ve dünyadan tiksiniyordu, nefret ediyordu. Herkesi öldürmek istiyordu. Belki de kendinden başlardı, bu gece boynuna urganı kendi elleriyle geçirirdi ya da bir muggle silahı kullanabilirdi. Belki önce Harry’i vururdu, arkadaşının utancına son vermiş olurdu. Yüzüne karşı ondan ne kadar nefret ettiğini haykırabilirdi böylelikle, ardından Hermione’yi bıçaklardı. Kadının arkasından sessizce yaklaşıp, bir anda boğazını keserdi. Hermione’nin daha fazla acı çekmesini istemiyordu, hızlı ve kesin bir ölüm bahşederdi bu yüzden sevgilisine, en iyisi Avada Kedavra kullanmaktı. Evet, sonra Harry ve Hermione’yi gömerdi, kendisi için de bir çukur açardı hemen ortalarına. Sonra çukuruna girip, uyurdu. Uyurdu, uyurdu, ölürdü...

Hermione, elleri titreyen sevgilisinin koluna hafifçe dokundu. Ron, her gün içine düştüğü dipsiz kuyudan yavaşça sıyrılarak, sakinleşti.

_Neden o?_

En sonunda kendinde konuşabilecek cesareti bulan Hermione “Hamileyim.” diye fısıldadı, titrek ve alçak bir sesle.

Hermione, yıllarca hayalini kurmuştu bu sahnenin. Annesini arayacaktı hemen, onlara torunları olacağını söyleyecekti, Ginny’nin yanına cisimlenecekti, birilerine söylemek zorundaydı çünkü! Ama söz verdirecekti kimseye anlamaması için. Dedikodusundan mahrum bırakılan Ginny homurdanacaktı biraz, ama kabul edecekti elbet. Akşam, Ron’a güzel bir akşam yemeği hazırlayacaktı. Mumlar yakacaktı, ama şarap olmayacaktı masada. Ron, şarap şişesi almak için kalktığında durduracaktı onu, gözlerinin içine bakıp, hamile olduğunu söyleyecekti.

_1 ay boyunca o lanetli hücrede yaşadıklarını ardında bırakabilir mi? Bir gün anne olmayı tekrardan isteyebilir mi? Bu hayallerin gerçekleşmesi için hala ufacık da olsa bir ümit var mı?_

Ron önce sevinçten havalara uçacaktı, kucağını alıp dakikalarca döndürecekti Hermione’yi. Karısını kolundan kaptığı gibi Kovuk’a gideceklerdi. Anne babası da onları bekliyor olacaktı zaten, Ginny’nin çenesini tutamayacağı barizdi. Fred ve Georga da orada olurdu kesin. Nasıl baba olacağı hakkında bir kaç espiri yaparlardı. Belki Percy, Bill ve Charlie bile gelmiştir. Kızıl kafalar arasında bir kahverengi, güzel bir yemek yiyeceklerdi.

_Tablodan silinen suretlerin yarattığı boşluklar doldurulabilir mi? Yoksa yok olmak mı gerek, unutmak için?_

Birazdan Bakanlık’tan çıkan Harry gelecekti. Mutlu haber karşısında göz yaşlarını tutamayacaktı. Sıkı sıkı sarılacaktı en yakın arkadaşlarına. Hermione’nin karnını sevecekti usul usul. Ben Harry amcan, diye tanıtacaktı kendini ailelerinin yeni üyesine. Belki kız mı erkek mi tartışması yapacaklardı, ama en sonunda ne olursa olsun Hermione’ye çekmesi gerektiği yönünde karar kılacaklardı. Akşam Ginny’le eve gittiklerinde, bu konu gündeme gelecekti. Onlar da düşünmeye başlayacaklardı.

_En ufak bir ip ucu yakalayabilmek umuduyla her gece izlediği dehşetin suçluluğundan kurtulabilir mi? Tanık olanlar affedilebilir mi, hatasız olsalar bile?_

“Aldıracağım.” diyerek devam etti Hermione.

 

Harry, nedenini sormadı.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merhaba.
> 
> Ben aslında sevimli olabilecek her şeyi drama dönüştürmek zorunda olan, ayrıca hiç bir şey anlatmazken aslında çok şey anlatmaya çalışan -muhtemelen pek beceremeyen- yazarınız Natulcien.
> 
> Tecavüz konusu oldukça hassas bir konu. İlk kez bu konuyu işliyorum, hikayemde eğer herhangi bir yanlış anlaşılmaya sebep olduysam, eğer bir şekilde insanları yaraladıysam, özür dilerim. Lütfen, fikrimin ve hikayemin hangi kısmını doğru bulmadığınızı belirtiniz.


End file.
